A Secret Garden to a hidden heart
by The Good Savage
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet's parents were dead, so she went to England to live with her mysterious cousin Fitzwilliam Darcy. Based on Pride and Prejudice and The Secret Garden.
1. A Secret Garden

**Disclaimer: **Pride and Prejudice is a novel written by Jane Austen. And The Secret Garden is a novel written by Frances Hodgson Burnett.

**Alerts: **This story is based on Pride and Prejudice and The Secret Garden, so this fic may be seen as an alternative universe.

**

* * *

**

The sunshine was dancing in the skies, gaining life and bringing beauty to all those blessed lives that had an open heart to see through the simplicity of life. There, on that so known place, a young maiden who had shining eyes laughed gracefully with her little friends, dancing with the wind and running lively as a free spirit as herself should do.

But suddenly, everything around her was turned into shadows as she watched her entire life being stolen away by that unwelcome visitor that we all will meet, but we never know when.

And this is how we'll start our story, my friends, with an end. But we have to remember that all is cyclical, so this is nothing more, but the dawn of a new beginning.

_**A Secret Garden to a hidden heart**_

When sixteen years old Elizabeth Bennet arrived from India she knew she would not found, here in England, the serene sun that so many times played with her spirit, but she could not expect the frozen hearts of those who she would call her "family"; for she knew little about how tragic life could be considering that her entire life has been an ethereal dream of magic, love and fantasy.

This young lady, my little fellows, was the only daughter of Benjamin and Rosalie Bennet; two well known botanist who went to India only to study the variety of those magnificent species, but stayed there for over a decade. But nothing lasts forever and those unfortunates souls had fallen victim of tuberculosis, leaving their only daughter to live with her stranger cousin.

Elizabeth didn't know much about her cousin, Fitzwilliam Darcy, for she has never seen him before and, honestly, she did not know what to think of him. No one apart of those who lived and worked in the main house knew how he looked like for he never went out nor they knew how he controlled so well his business; the only thing that could be considered a fact about him was that he was a force to deal with. Having no one else in the world, she had to write to a mysterious relative, hoping he would let her live in his house.

And many days later she received his answer:

_"As you have no other place to go, I have to say you are welcome to stay."_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

That brunette should be afraid, but she was not, because her parents taught her to not be so. She could not and would not be afraid of the unknown inasmuch there is a lot to be learn as was a lot she could teach as well. And perhaps that may be the reason of why she didn't faint when she met the young lord of Pemberley.

**To be continued...**

**The Master of Pemberley  
**

**

* * *

**

**This is my first fanfic about P&P, so would you be so kind to review my fic?**

**MANY REVIEWS = FAST UPDATES.**

**Thanks. =)  
**


	2. The Master of Pemberley

**Disclaimer: **Pride and Prejudice is a novel written by Jane Austen. And The Secret Garden is a novel written by Frances Hodgson Burnett.

**Alerts: **This story is based on Pride and Prejudice and The Secret Garden, so this fic may be seen as an alternative universe.

_" - thought "_

" - bla bla bla "_  
_

**

* * *

**

**A Secret Garden to a hidden heart**

Icy blue eyes. That was the perfect description of Fitzwilliam Darcy's eyes…

**The Master of Pemberley**

"- Miss Bennet? Miss Elizabeth Bennet?" – a gentle, but masculine voice asked behind her.

" - Yes…_ Oh, Dear God!"_

What would be the best way to say how she was brought to Pemberley? Or should we say she was collected? Yes, this verb would fit perfectly. After reading her cousin's letter, Elizabeth suspected that he didn't care enough to take her to Pemberley, but being collected by Darcy's servant as she was just a lost doll on his domain was just too much!

The young man before her has gentle features and judging by his nice way of behaving: a good heart. His smile was friendly, but very sad as if smiling would help him to endure his work and appreciate the beauty of living. He introduced himself as Charles Bingley, Mr. Darcy's employee, and said that her cousin asked him to get her.

Elizabeth wasn't an arrogant or pompous girl, but she really felt offended when she saw what was going to transport her: a wagon full of vegetables and a couple of chickens. Mr. Bingley has explained to her that her cousin was a very thrifty man with great accomplishments and a true visionary.

She wanted to throw her head back and laugh as if there was no tomorrow. _"Thrifty man?"_ Elizabeth thought sarcastically, what it really seemed to her is that he was a stingy person who should be ashamed of not using his money to help others human beings (as the apparently poor man near her) and worst not using it to help himself (what was a stupid thing to do, by the way).

Anyway, that was just what she thought about him, but as they come nearer their destination more right her thoughts seemed to her.

Rosalie Bennet has told her daughter wonderful stories about her childhood in Pemberley. She has told her how Anne loved to play hide and seek with her and how gifted Catherine was and how it was fantastic to see her singing sweet lullabies to the morning birds of the estate. Her mother's love for Pemberley was imprinted in Lizzy's heart by her stories, but wherever place in time the great country estate has existed it didn't exist any longer if the grey and forgotten house that came to her sight could be seen as a prove of that.

Mr. Bingley stopped near the entrance, saying he wasn't allowed to enter the house unless the master request him to. He smiled one more time, before bowing and silently leaving her alone.

Even not fearing whatever she was going to face, the young spitfire couldn't help herself, but feel a little unsure about all of that. Looking at the great oak door of the house, she saw a mysterious figure form from its shadow: an old woman about forty years old walked out the door, behind her were two little boys that should be near theirs thirteen.

Nearing her, the old woman looked at her, analyzing Elizabeth silently and after what seemed an eternity the old woman told the boys to take her things upstairs.

Elizabeth was beyond annoyance, but somehow she was curious. _" Why has she sent my things upstairs and not to my room?"_

Well aware of Elizabeth silence, the woman decided to break it by introducing herself.

"- Welcome to Pemberley, Miss Bennet. My name is Ewa Reynolds and I work here as a housekeeper. Now, I'll take to the library where Mr. Darcy is waiting for you, so he can decide the final details of your stay."

Not finding anything smart to say, besides her sarcastic remark of _"What a wonderful work you are doing here!", _Elizabeth chose to keep silent, following the ghostly woman inside that former great and powerful estate.

It was impossible to keep your eyes off every single part of that fairy tale house; even after so many years and poorly treatment the place shone with beauty, showing those who stopped to see it the smiling painting of the saints and the sensitivity of the details. Everything was so beautiful! No wonder she didn't note how fast they arrived at the library doors.

Knocking slowly at the door, both received as answer an ominous: "Enter!"

Mrs. Reynolds opened the door and pushed her in unceremoniously, closing the door after that. Elizabeth was, probably, going to stand there asking God if that was really happening or if she was just having one of those craziest dreams of hers, but after locking her gaze with those icy blue eyes she realized that she wasn't dreaming, not at all.

**To be continued...**

**The Maharaja  
**

**

* * *

**

Good evening,

Jesus, I did! I updated it! Yay! Well, I know that many may be asking: _"What? Pemberley was inherited from his mother's side?"_ Yes, my dears. At least here it was, remember this fic is an AU and it's just based on those two wonderful books. Anyway, thanks for your time and reviews. And I'm sorry about taking so long to update it, but I have to work, you know. What can I do? If I were rich I would spend hours writing, but life is not a piece of cake, unfortunately. Love you guys so much for reviewing this story, it means the world to me! Really! Well, until I update Puppy Darcy then! =)

Good night and thanks a lot,

The Good Savage.**  
**

**MANY REVIEWS = FAST UPDATES.**

**Thanks to: MAB, Avanell, CourtneyCS, ****Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz****, Aya001, addicted2obsession, ElementalNymphTwig, AlleeseJ, derbyshirelady, Kait-the-Fearless, InOcEnT-schoolgirl and darklight-phoenix. =)  
**


End file.
